ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Brooke Davis
as Brooke Penelope Davis]] Brooke Penelope Davis is a fictional character on the CW television series One Tree Hill, played by Sophia Bush. Fictional character biography Brooke Penelope Davis was born in New Brunswick County Hospital in Tree Hill, North Carolina to parents Richard Edgar Davis and Victoria Anne Davis (née Montgomery) on March 4, 1989. birth certificate shown in 4x02, "Things I Forgot at Birth" In the beginning she is a somewhat crazy teen, liking to make up nicknames for others (like the well known Tutor Girl or P. Sawyer), cheerleading and being promiscuous. Over the years she has grown to become more mature, independent and successful thanks notably to her relationship with Lucas Scott, and her rooming with Karen Roe, who to date stays her only mother figure as her parents were often away. She is very close to many characters on the show such as Lucas Scott, who was Brooke's ex boyfriend, Peyton Sawyer, her best friend since the age of nine, former roommates Haley James Scott and Rachel Gatina, Nathan Scott and close friend Mouth McFadden. Brooke drives two Aquarius Blue Volkswagen New Beetle Convertibles on the show- a 2003 (Seasons 1-3) and a 2006 (Season 4). Both are shown a lot throughout the four seasons. Also, in 314, the rental car she is driving to NY with Peyton and Haley is a Majestic Amethyst 2006 Chevrolet HHR. Season 5-Present, Brooke's car is a Space Gray 2008 BMW X5 4.8i (shown in 513, 515, 609, 613, and more). Season 1 Brooke Davis is shown to be a beautiful, rich, popular, outgoing, and promiscuous head cheerleader at Tree Hill High. She first appears in 1x02, as Peyton Sawyer's (Hilarie Burton) best friend since the latter's mom died when they were nine. Initially, her crazy antics are responsible for a lot of comic relief in the show. She takes a liking to Lucas Scott (Chad Michael Murray), and starts hitting on him in her usual way. Lucas takes it in his stride, and does not feel that Brooke wants to be in a relationship with him. One night, after Peyton is drugged at a party, Brooke calls Lucas for help. And while caring for a drugged-out Peyton, Lucas sees a whole new side of Brooke; he realizes that she may seem judgmental and unkind, but there is a whole different side to Brooke Davis. A side where she is compassionate and understanding. That night, Lucas and Brooke form a strong bond and eventually start dating. But halfway into the new relationship, Lucas realizes that his feelings for Peyton are too strong to be ignored anymore, and vice versa and the two start a secret affair. However, Brooke soon finds out, much to her anger and heartbreak. Furious and betrayed, Brooke ends her relationships with both of them; Peyton feeling guilty about betraying her best friend breaks up with Lucas; however this does nothing to soothe Brooke who feels that she was totally and utterly betrayed by Peyton. Brooke later said to Peyton before the prom, "You don't get it, do you? It's not even about Lucas, it's about you." Brooke and Lucas also had a pregnancy scare following their break up. Lucas said he would be there for her but she rejected him. During an argument she receives the results. She then lies and pretends to be pregnant when it turns out she isn't to punish him for cheating on her with her best friend, Peyton. Later she tells Peyton that she was lying, and in doing so, achieves her goal because Peyton is as pleased as she is that they can continue their relationship. Towards the end of the season, when Lucas also hurt Peyton by hooking up with Nicki, a woman (who he had met at a bar) who turned out to be Jake Jagielski's ex and Jenny's mother, Brooke decided to try and make things better with Peyton. She approached her at the beach party and said; "I love you P.Sawyer," before Peyton replied, "I love you too, B.Davis." Season 2 In the beginning of the second season, Brooke suffers a radical change as her family suffers a financial problem. They get to keep the house but most of the possessions inside of it, they have to sell. This affects Brooke because she was known as the rich girl and the party girl but now she might not be able to be either. Sparks fly between Brooke and Felix, and after some initial flirtation, the two initially start having a "friends with benefits" relationship, which is a relationship purely based on sex. But Felix eventually wants to take things further, and even though she fears he could break her heart, she agrees to start dating. Later, Mouth tells Brooke that he is in love with her too, but she thinks of him as a 'little brother' and continues to date Felix. A drunk and disappointed Mouth smashes Brooke's windshield. Thinking that Felix did it, Brooke breaks up with him briefly. Lucas, meanwhile, also wants to be her boyfriend, but when he goes to tell this to her, he sees Brooke and Felix together: Felix has convinced her that his feelings are true. Brooke then decides to run for Student Council President, against students who are much more studious, hard working and experienced than her. Brooke doesn't back down even in the face of dirty politics by one Erica Marsh (Katherine Bailess), and wins the post of Student Council President after Mouth delivers a touching recommendation speech to a packed auditorium for her. She quickly befriends Mouth once again, as well as Erica, who she feels sorry for, as Erica it turns out doesn't have any friends. Then, Brooke finds out that her parents are moving to California as her father has got a new job. Brooke is shocked when she finds out the surprise Lucas has in store for her: Karen has convinced Brooke's parents to let her stay with her, in Lucas' room, until the summer, since Lucas is living with Dan. Not only that, but Lucas has already arranged all her stuff in his room. Brooke also finds out that it was Felix who spray-painted the word 'DYKE' on Peyton's locker and immediately breaks up with him. Peyton fights back though, by writing 'DYKE' on her t-shirt to show everyone she can handle it and is told to remove the shirt at once by the principal. Felix is also kicked out of Tree Hill High as a result of his actions and his family sends him to military school. At last, summer arrives, and as Brooke is about to leave for California, Lucas finally confesses his true feelings to her. Season 3 As the 3rd Season begins, Brooke realizes that she has feelings for Lucas. But, she still remembers how ugly things turned and is afraid of getting hurt again. She decides that they can date, but non-exclusively. However, there's a small problem: Lucas refuses to date other girls and he is not playing properly. So Brooke introduces a 'Fantasy Boy Draft' and accidentally sets him up with Rachel Gatina (Danneel Harris), a new cheerleader whom she's jealous of. The two butt heads and fight for the affections of Lucas, even getting into a catfight while cheerleading. But despite Rachel's attempts, Lucas turns her down and says that he still loves Brooke. Brooke, however, thinking that she may have lost her opportunity to be with Lucas, gets drunk and sleeps with Chris Keller, worse still, Lucas walks in on them. Realizing that if she had just come out with her feelings and told Lucas that she loves him then everything would have been fine. So she gives him the 82 letters that she had written to him but didn't send. Brooke tells Lucas that she loves him and Lucas forgives her realizing that he loves her too and they begin a relationship. After the 82 letters Brooke gave Lucas, she ask him to do a little writing himself. Lucas writes a letter which at the end of it, says "you're mine forever" realizing that Lucas had already wrote that to Peyton once before. So furious Brooke runs out into the storm with Lucas following behind her apologising and saying that he can't remember writing that. So upset and confused because of their arguement, she ask Lucas to prove why he wants her this time and not Peyton, which he does and they rekindle their relationship. She also develops a clothing line Clothes Over Bros, and also makes Haley's wedding dress. However when Peyton reveals to Brooke that she has feelings for Lucas, yet again, at Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner, it brings back the 'love triangle', Brooke is enraged once again, and promptly ends her friendship with a teary-eyed Peyton. The next morning Brooke returns to the home Peyton and her are sharing where she slaps Peyton. This is just hours before the big day. At the wedding things have not lightened up and it is clear for everyone to see and especially Lucas, that Brooke is very upset, especially with Peyton. Brooke tells him to not hang around or speak to Peyton. Brooke and Peyton continue to bicker through the reception. During a dance with Lucas, he accidentally lets it slip that Peyton kissed him during the school shooting. Brooke is enraged at first but later forgives Lucas. She tells him, "I just need to hear your voice... I have a lot going on right now." Lucas says, "like what?" Brooke blocks the question by kissing Lucas. Later Lucas goes to get his mom's purse and a pregnancy test fell out. Though Karen confessed she was pregnant, it was not her purse. It is suspected to be Brooke's purse, which leads to the burning question... '"Is Brooke pregnant?" At the end of the season finale, Brooke moves out of Peyton's house. Season 4 On her 18th birthday, Brooke sees Peyton and Lucas at the mall together but does not know that they are waiting for her, and assumes that they are together. After the last season we think that Brooke is the one who is pregnant, so Lucas finds Brooke and demands to know if she is pregnant. She denies the pregnancy. Brooke and Haley go to the doctor's office on the season premiere where the doctor says "You are definitely pregnant.." Brooke then breaks up with Lucas, saying she feels they lost their love somewhere along the road. Brooke is then caught making maternity clothes by new roomate Rachel, who announces to the school that Brooke is indeed pregnant. Pro-Life advocates, who call themselves the "Clean Teens" pressure Brooke to not terminate her pregnancy. At a party, Peyton hears of Brooke's pregnancy and tells Lucas, who confronts Brooke. Brooke then gets drunk and goes up to Haley and says "I cant be pregnant anymore.." It is then revealed that Brooke never was pregnant. She was covering for Haley Scott. Brooke later begins dating a man named Nick whom Rachel set her up with online as Peyton a 23-year-old fashion designer but he is revealed to be the new English teacher at Tree Hill High. However, they continue dating in secret. Rachel finally finds out, and tells Brooke that Nick hit on her. Brooke confronts him, he denies it and she breaks off her friendship with Rachel. She later sees he is cheating on her with one of her models, breaks things off with him and fixes things with Rachel. Brooke then rethinks about how she ended things with Lucas. Half out of spite and frustration with Peyton, she asks Lucas to be her date for the end of the season basketball banquet. However, as the two listen to Whitey speak of his beloved late wife, they realize their relationship is over and become friends again. After the state championship game, she realizes that Peyton is the one that Lucas wants to be with and encourages him, becoming a supporter of their relationship from this moment on. " (episode 4.13)]] Rachel then pretends to need Haley's tutoring so that they can steal the answers to a Calculus test for Brooke who is failing it but they get caught and pretend to have joined the Clean Teens as an alibi. There she meets Chase Adams (Stephen Coletti), a virtuous and attractive Clean Teen, who had also been betrayed by his lover and best friend and they tip-toe back in the world of loving. During a class assignment, Brooke reveals to Chase that she cheated on the Calculus test.She also says she thinks she isn't pretty enough or talented enough for him, due to her relationship with Lucas. He tells her that she is good enough, and all she needs to do is to stop lying and be herself. They kiss and begin a new relationship together. The next week Chase and Brooke attend an event at Nathan's house. Sadly, it is on this occasion that Brooke's promiscuity comes to light once again. A tape entitled "Nathan Scores" was to show game footage but instead cuts to Brooke and Nathan having drunken sex. After the tape is turned off, Brooke quickly starts to apologize to Haley, but is quickly cut off of as Peyton punches her in the face causing her to have a black eye on prom. Because of the tape, a lot of people are mad at Brooke. First is of course Haley. She wished Brooke had told her about the tape earlier. Next is Peyton. She is angry that Brooke completely cut her out of her life for being honest about her feelings when she felt Brooke was never honest with her. She tells Brooke how much it hurt her when Brooke made fun of her mom’s death. Peyton told Brooke that she was dead to her. In the end, Peyton takes a black light marker and writes "whore" on Brooke's dress. Brooke interprets that as Peyton still caring about her. After hearing from Lucas that Peyton isn't going to prom, she suspects something is up and goes over to her house. Her front door is locked, so she's goes to the back knowing there is a hide-a-key. Derek spots her, and as Brooke makes her way down Peytons' basement steps in time to see Peyton tied up, he has his hand to her throat, and she's tied up next. When Peyton asks what she's doing here she replies that they've been talking about senior prom since they were 8, she knew something was wrong if Peyton wasn't going. Peyton manages to convince Derek to let her kill Brooke, but instead stabs him. Untied, Peyton tries to untie Brooke, but as Derek starts to move and get up, Brooke tells Peyton to run, which she does. In her room, Peyton starts to punch and kick Derek, punishing him for everything he's done, but he overpowers her and as he is about to rape her, Brooke shows up and hits him with an axe. They continue to fight onto the stairs, until Brooke kneels down on all fours and says to Peyton, "8th grade cheer camp." Peyton kicks Derek so he falls over Brooke down stairs. They both walk down to see his body, Brooke carefully stating that they always jump up. He does, but Peyton kicks him. They rekindle their friendship with Brooke saying, "I guess it's hoes over psychos now." They go to prom together where Brooke is elected Prom Queen. The next day at school, Brooke meets Chase again, and he says that he kept trying to call her after she was tied up by Ian Banks. Brooke ignored Chase. After receiving a cryptic message from Mouth ("need ass"; Mouth was trying to text "need assistance" from a jail cell in Honey Grove, Texas, but "need ass" was all he could type, leaving his friends back in Tree Hill very confused), the entire gang consisting of Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Skills, Nathan, and Peyton set out on a cross country road trip to Honey Grove, Texas to save him. Upon returning from her road trip, Brooke and Chase get back together. Now that Brooke and Chase are dating again, they have sex at the graduation party. She becomes the godmother to Haley and Nathan's newborn son, James Lucas Scott aka Jamie or J Luke. Brooke and Peyton prepare to spend the summer in LA, with her parents. Missing years Three years in the future, she meets Lucas in NYC and has drinks with him. He shows her his engagement ring for Peyton and tells Brooke how Peyton turned down his proposal, which shocks Brooke. When she tries on the ring, everyone believes that they are engaged. They get free drinks and even a romantic horse-drawn carriage ride because of this. When they arrive at Lucas' hotel room, after Lucas and Peyton had broken up, he kisses her in a drunken stupor and she pulls away as they are friends. Later, she accepts her mother's offer to expand her blossoming clothing line, wanting to get lost into work herself. Season 5 Having become a multi-million dollar household name, Brooke runs her clothing line, magazine and channel. Becoming fed up with her fake celebrity life, she goes back to Tree Hill, after a distraught call from Peyton Sawyer. There she becomes a "fill in nanny" for Jamie and buys out Karen's Café in order to run her fashion business from her hometown, Tree Hill.One Tree Hill Episode 5x02: Racing Like a Pro Also, eagerly wanting to live in Tree Hill, she randomly buys a home (furniture and all) and invites Peyton to live with her. However, the CEO of her company, who also turns out to be her mother, Victoria, is not happy at all about Brooke's choice to stay in Tree Hill, and arrives unexpected to her new house to take Brooke back to New York.One Tree Hill Episode 5.03: My Way Home is through You Brooke and Victoria "bond" over the store opening, but she is oblivious that Victoria is running around insulting all of her friends. The store's opening is both a social success and a commercial failure, leading her mother to tear her down.One Tree Hill Episode 5.04 It's Alright Ma I'm only bleeding She then reaches the breaking point after her mother attacks Peyton and rejects her daughterly love confession, beginning to rule her company her way and refusing to consider Victoria her mother any longer.One Tree Hill Episode 5.06 Don't Dream it's Over. Brooke considers dating Owen, a bartender, and sets Mouth up on a blind date with Milicent. She also tells Peyton to go after Lucas because they are meant to beOne Tree Hill Episode 5.07 In Da Club and comforts her after she finds out he proposed to Lindsey. She uses her naked-in-the-back-of-the-car trick on Owen and successfully gets his attention but then refuses to sleep with himOne Tree Hill Episode 5.08 Please please please let me get what I want. Brooke then slowly becomes friends with Lindsey but after they get stuck in the library with Haley, Peyton and Mia, Peyton tells her that she's her best friend and will always be, stopping the awkwardness.One Tree Hill Episode 5.09 For Tonight You're Only Here to Know She travels to New York with Owen after she challenges him since he thinks she does nothing for her job. She shows him a space she bought to expand and they find Rachel, overdosed on drugs. Feeling guilty for firing her earlier, Brooke takes Rachel back to Tree Hill with her so she can live in Brooke's big house with her and Peyton. One Tree Hill Episode 5.10 Running To Stand Still She attends Lucas and Lindsey's joint bachelor/bachelorette party with Owen, who brings along a surprise guest Chase, whom she had unknowingly set Peyton with up. She finally fires Victoria from the company after she scares Rachel off for monetary purposes.One Tree Hill Episode 5.11 You're Gonna Need Someone On Your Side She tells Peyton and Lucas that she came back to Tree Hill to have a baby, because there was a void in her heart only having a family could fill. One Tree Hill Episode 5.12 Hundred Due to this decision Brooke gets interviewed by a woman from an adoption agency who Brooke finds out has spoken to Victoria. Because of her young age, busy life and party past, Brooke is turned down. Owen then immediately ends his potential relationship with Brooke, after finding out she wants a baby, calling her selfish.One Tree Hill Episode 5.13 Echoes, Silence, Patience, and Grace However, she gets to have a baby, as she gains momentary custody of Angie who is there to get her heart operated onOne Tree Hill Episode 5.14 What Do You Go Home To? and finds it immediately challenging, but finds comfort and help in the form of Peyton and LucasOne Tree Hill Episode 5.15 Life Is Short Brooke is terrified and distraught over the possibility of Angie not making it through her surgery, but Angie comes out perfectly and everything in Brooke's world calms down.One Tree Hill Episode 5x17 Hate Is Safer Than Love She then has to return Angie early making her distraught but strengthening her friendship with Lucas. In the season finale, Lucas calls someone asking that someone if she wants to get married at Las Vegas—the someone could be Lindsey, Peyton or Brooke (it turns out he called Peyton).One Tree Hill Episode 5x18 What Comes After The Blues Season 6 Brooke is taunted by her mother by saying she will take over the company but Brooke has a new clothing line in sketches she is presenting to the board. Victoria demands her to give her the sketches to which Brooke says no. Brooke is assaulted and badly beaten by a masked assailant at the end of the season six premiere.One Tree Hill Episode 6.01 Touch Me I'm Going To Scream, Part 1 Not wanting to go to the authorities to report the assault and attract bad publicity, Brooke instead turns to Deb in hopes of keeping it a secret and learning to shoot a gun. Nathan visits Brooke at her home to tell her he will be there for her if she needs him because she's always been there for his family. Nathan realizes he and Brooke are alike in many ways so he can relate to her problems. Brooke attends Quentin Field's funeral to support Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skills and Jamie with their loss. As Jamie places Q's cape over his casket, Brooke breaks down for the first time since her attack. Jamie comforts her by holding her hand. Brooke regrets the lack of family in her life but after a talk with Haley and Jamie realises she has everything she needs. She travels to New York to confront Victoria over the attack, who firmly denies any involvement. Brooke then gives up ownership of Clothes Over Bros to Victoria.One Tree Hill Episode 6.04 Bridge Over Troubled Water Brooke bonds with Sam and eventually becomes her foster mother. Brooke also reveals to Peyton the truth about her attack. One Tree Hill Episode 606 Choosing My Own Way Of Life Owen returns to Tree Hill and attempts to win Brooke back, but they are slow to reconnect romantically. When they eventually discuss the issue, Brooke states that she's not ready for a relationship since she wants to focus on her new foster daughter, Sam, for a while. Afterwards, they part on friendly terms. One Tree Hill Episode 609 Sympathy For The Devil Brooke receives a phone call from Patricia, the woman from the adoption agency who interviewed her last season, leaving Brooke a message that there is a newborn that Brooke can adopt. When Brooke calls Patricia back, Brooke mentions that she's fostering Sam, and Patricia tells her that could cause complications in the adoption. One Tree Hill Episode 610 Even Fairy Tale Characters Would Be Jealous Following the dream episode written by Chad Michael Murray One Tree Hill Episode 611 We Three (My Echo, My Shadow, And Me), Brooke is approached by Julian to design the costumes for Lucas' movie, which she initially declines, but decides to think about it. Brooke briefly clashed with Sam over a boy named Jack spent the night. She later reveals to Sam that she was attacked. As Jack and Sam begin talking about Brooke, they talk about how Sam once said that Brooke needed to be "put in her place". A smitten Jack listened to Sam, and had someone attack Brooke for Sam's pleasure. Sam realizes this and gets the stolen sketches back, and when she shows them to Brooke, Brooke begins breaking down and seeing this, Sam leaves again. Brooke begins searching for Sam and gets into a fight with Owen along the way. She goes to the cafe Sam frequents and bumps into Julian, who walks out. The waitress tells Brooke that Julian inquired about Sam, and she begins considering him as a decent guy (possibly romantically). At the conclusion of the episode, a heartbroken Sam gets into a car with Jack and his brother, and it is revealed that Jack's brother was actually the one who attacked Brooke. It is also revealed that this is the same guy who murdered Quentin. One Tree Hill Episode 612 You Have Got To Be Kidding (Autopsy Of The Devil's Brain)Brooke Goes in search for Sam with Peyton by her side. After searching all over Tree Hill and finding little help from a police officer (due to Sam not being missing long enough), she realizes Sam must be at her friend Jack Daniels' house, and gets the address from Haley. She tells Peyton she wants to confront Sam alone because they have a lot to talk about, and goes to Jack's house by herself. She doesn't find Jack or Sam there, but she does meet with Jack's older brother, Rex, who has Sam bound and gagged in a closet. Rex denies knowing where Sam is, and he talks in a sexually suggestive manner to Brooke, who thinks he is weird but is unfazed. As Brooke walks down the sidewalk after the visit, he says "Have a nice night" which is the same line her attacker uttered as she lay bleeding on the floor of her store after the attack. Brooke realizes that Rex is the one who beat her, and that he must have Sam. She bangs on the door and when he opens it, she sprays Mace in his face and beats him until he's incapacitated, then rushes through the house looking for Sam. As she finds her, Sam begs her to leave, but Brooke refuses. She starts to undo the tape binding her, but Rex sneaks up behind Brooke and drags her away as Sam screams. Rex tries to strangle Brooke, but she spits in his face and knocks him away. Brooke runs, but Rex chases her and knocks her to the floor. The pair struggle and Rex indicates that he is going to kill Brooke and enjoy it and that she is just a weak little rich girl. But Brooke finds her purse, grabs her gun and stands with it pointed at Rex's head as Julian and Jack rush into the house and Sam breaks free of the last of the tape. Brooke cocks the gun, tells Rex she hates him and that she isn't the same girl that he attacked, and is about to shoot him, but Sam begs her not to, calling Brooke "Mom" and saying she needs her. Brooke knocks her attacker unconscious with the gun instead and kicks him over. After the police arrive, they find Quentin's wallet and Brooke realizes Rex is Q's murderer and cries on Julian's shoulder.One Tree Hill Episode 613 Things A Mama Don't Know ) Peyton tells Brooke about her pregnancy, and Brooke is thrilled, even though it was Brooke who wanted a family the most. Meanwhile, after agreeing to do the costumes for Lucas' movie, Brooke invites Julian over. Sam makes fun of Brooke by saying that it's a date, while Brooke insists it's simply a business meeting. Sam then says "his john's got a meeting with your lady business." After which Brooke calls Sam Samantha in a very Mom-like fashion. After a long night of drinking and conversation about their parents, they realize they are alike in many ways. At the end of the episode, the two begin making out. One Tree Hill Episode 614 A Hand To Take Hold Of The Scene) Peyton catches the drift that Brooke and Julian are starting a romantic relationship and warns Brooke that after she broke up with him, he slept with an A-list actress after his movie premiere at the Sundance Film Festival. Later, Peyton receives a visit from Julian's dad, with whom Peyton seems to have a great relationship with, and he tells her that Julian not only did not have sex with a famous actress after Sundance, but did not even go to his own movie premiere because he was so depressed after their breakup. Peyton tells this to Brooke, and Brooke decides that Julian is worth the trouble, and Brooke and Julian officially start a romantic relationship. One Tree Hill Episode 615 We Change, We Wait) Brooke sleeps with Julian and later tells Peyton, who yet again reassures her that it's not violating "girl code" since they shared three guys already: 'sex tape' (Nathan), Lucas, and now Julian. Brooke meets the girl playing her in Lucas' movie, Missy, and Missy basically stalks Brooke trying to imitate her every move, even going so far as doing Brooke's "signature move" of stripping down in Brooke's backseat. Brooke and Julian are really happy together until she finds out Missy is always implying Brooke is a slut because she was told that Brooke's major role in high school was sex. Brooke confronts Julian and tells him "High School Brooke graduated", then temporarily breaks up with him. He then shows her a re-created manuscript in which it now reads a long list of Brooke's character traits that she has now, and this appears to mend their relationship. One Tree Hill Episode 616 Screenwriter's Blues) Brooke storms out of her room and into the bathroom yelling at Julian for "something inappropriate that he did". It turns out he told her that he loves her, and she struggles with telling him she loves him back. Brooke repeatedly tells him that she cares very deeply for him, but she's not in love with him yet because it's too soon. Julian decides to call it a "deleted scene" so they can start fresh. One Tree Hill Episode 617 You And Me And The Bottle Make Three Tonight Brooke goes to the police station and bails out Sam after she is caught shoplifting, and yells at her, calling her "unfixable". Sam thinks this is because of a fight she is having with Julian since Brooke is ignoring all his phone calls. During another argument between the two, Julian calls and Sam grabs Brooke's phone and answers it, then gives it to Brooke, and Julian tells her the movie has been shut down and he is returning to Los Angeles. He comes and says goodbye to her, and yet again tells her he loves her before leaving. She apologizes to Sam after Julian tells her the shoplifting was only to protect Jack, and to make it up to her, Brooke finds Jack and allows him to spend the night. One Tree Hill Episode 618 Searching For A Former Clarity Thinking that Julian left for L.A. the night before, she is confused when he comes to see her in her store. She soon finds out he is leaving that night, but it's not goodbye because he has two tickets for her and Sam to come with him. She spends the episode wrestling with her decision since she has many factors to consider such as moving Sam around, her store, being Peyton's maid of honor, knowing him for only one month, etc. In the end she does go to the airport, but to tell him she's not coming. They share one final kiss and Julian then boards a plane back home. One Tree Hill Episode 619 Letting Go Victoria returns to Tree Hill and attempts to lure Brooke back to Clothes Over Bros after the company goes under. Victoria guilts her into it by telling her if she doesn't return, hundreds of employees will be out of work, and this hits a soft spot in Brooke and she returns to the company with a 51/49% split between her and Victoria, and Victoria still doesn't have a daughter. She also goes to the hospital after Peyton's accident and Lucas tells her about Peyton's condition, and she passes the news on to Haley. Sam also yells at her for locking her heart and letting Julian go. One Tree Hill Episode 620 I Would For You Clothes Over Bros Brooke's flair for fashion design is first revealed in the beginning of Season 3, when she creates a sassy she-devil costume for the Masquerade Ball at Tric. As an employee at clothing boutique Suburban Filth, she offers some of her creations to the store and eventually has her designs on display. When proper credit is denied, Brooke and Peyton return to the shop to 'take back' her clothing. This incident lands Brooke, Peyton (and an innocent Haley) in jail. This recent set-back (along with complications in the relationship department) leaves Brooke feeling very discouraged, but Haley convinces Brooke to stop letting boy-troubles from taking over and pursue the other love in her life, clothing design. Instantly inspired, Brooke seals the deal with a new catch-phrase, Clothes Over Bros. The initial Clothes Over Bros line features styles from casual to dressy. It was an immediate hit with her customers, selling past their expectations on the website (which, in actuality, is also a valid retailer for One Tree Hill fans interested in purchasing the designs). Clothing lines success grew, putting Brooke in a difficult position of choosing between showcasing her designs at a New York Fashion Show and starting her career, or leading her Tree Hill Cheerleaders to their final competition. In the end, Brooke chose the latter once she realized that she was not yet ready to enter the fast-paced world of Fashion and was more than happy to finish off her Senior Year with her friends. During an interview with the school's counselor, Brooke voices her intentions of studying Fashion Design after High School. Clothes Over Bros continues to be recognized in Season 4, with Brooke's designs appearing in local fashion shows. When Brooke is involved in a cheating scandal, she's forced to keep from turning herself in to administration in order to maintain an offer to sell her clothing line by Victoria's Secret. She eventually does turn herself in to the principal, but does not get into trouble. In season 5, Clothes Over Bros has become a full blown fashion company headed by Brooke Davis herself but with the business side carried out by her mother Victoria. The Clothes Over Bros dynasty consists of B. Davis magazine and a high end Couture line. The Clothes Over Bros logo (C|B) is incorporated on Peyton's drawing of a heart on fire. The label's name itself is based on the saying between Brooke and Peyton, "Hoes Over Bros", and was first tagged in a conversation between Haley and Brooke. Brooke admits in 'I Forgot To Remember To Forget' she started her company 'Clothes Over Bros' to deal with her broken heart after her break up with Lucas. In Season Six, Brooke signs her company over to her mother, Victoria Davis, after thinking Victoria had her attacked and robbed (it was later revealed to be Sam's fault). Her store remains empty for the majority of the season. In "I Would For You", Victoria returns telling Brooke the company is going under and if she doesn't return, hundreds will lose their jobs, and she reluctantly returns to the company. See also * Quotes References Category:One Tree Hill characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional shopkeepers Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:2003 introductions